Oh im sorry, but my life is shit too
by HEZZZIE
Summary: "Little Miss Epic Drama Queen is really pissing me off." This is just a little vent story where I have over dramatized the life of one of our favourite characters.
1. Little Miss Im so sad

I find it soo rude that she has the right to acuse me of not knowing what its like to loose someone dear to you then find that you are out of money, it feels like your world is over that the reality where you've been living doesn't exist that it never existed and never will again that you were just ignorant. It makes you feel so guilty because of the things you indulged in when you thought everything was okay. You have to grow up so quickly when your in that situation. Last year my dad lost his job over the second school holidays, I came back from my grandparents house to find this out. We survived for a while till my mum lost one of her jobs at subway Langwarrin. Which would mean we were living on her wage from donut king which was a measley 17,000 a year which wouldn't do much, my dad had to go on government paayments which didn't do muc with a mortgage two children car payments as well as lost of bills. We had so many over due bills. The pile was huge. My parents felt soo bad because they had to borrow money of two of there three daughters, which does nothing for a persons ego. If my dad hadn't gotton a job a couple of months a go. I would have had to quit school, get a full time job and hope that it would be enough to get the payments for the house sorted, just until mum and dad got jobs, or we would have ad to sell te house, I would have ad to quit school anyways. As it is right now we are still healing /repaying all our debts from that period. It was one of the hardest things I ever had to deal with. I don't know if my family will ever recover from that feeling. But we are all hopeful. How dare she say that I don't know what its like, she doesn't know anything about me, no one does, people don't care abuot each others baggage, no one sure as hell care s about mine. People like hanging with me, but they don't care about my life. She thinks lifesard for her, while I was dealing wit the same shit that happened to her I kept my head up and kept my home life at home. She has no idea what ses talking about. As if she even knows what its like to have to look at her friends and tell them that the reason she cant get a netbook wasn't because of stupid ideas of not needing one, just because you told your parents it was a useless commodity so that tey wouldn't worry, huh, how about when you had to hide notes that needed payment from the school and paythem yourself, school fees, groceries, yeah I paid them too bills, me. She has no idea. Stupid little elena has no Idea how hard it is being. The Caroline Forbes. I have to maintain my life.


	2. Like seriously!

Like seriously, her life is so bad. I mean she has two seriously hot guys chasing after her, and she's freaking complaining about it. It's like she changes her mind every other day. If you're going to pick one. Do that pick one. Don't just change your mine every time one of them pisses you off. That is just such a dog thing to do. Oh yeah and to date the guy that hurt, raped, manipulated, tortured, drank from and tried to kill, oh yeah and lets not forgot, thanks to him got turned into a dead creature, to one of her best friends. It's like she's completely forgot that he's a monster that all he is just a big fat feral monster. Anyway even if she did pick him, I'd get over that because she would have chosen one of them finally. She could put the other one out of her misery. I mean one is her epic love he's hot he cares for her enough to change his ways; I mean yeah he's dark and mysterious. But he's still epic. The other, is like epic epic, he's hot, he's smart, they suit so well and suits her so well when there together, she's a much better person, the person whose willing to die for her friends and her family. That's the version of her I can respect.

She just recently chose one. She says it's final this time.

I'm just counting down the days, till where in the midst of choosing again.

She needs to choose!


End file.
